Battle Of The Bands
by TBRProductions
Summary: Seven girls, seven boys, pitted against each other in a battle for a music sponsorship and record label. Will they find anything more than hate and resentment? GaaraxOc, KibaxOc, KankuroxOc, SaixOc, NarutoxOc, ShikamaruxOc, Shinoxoc, Rated M for Lemons
1. Wrathe

**This is my newest project- Battle of the Bands. Enjoy=)**

Battle Of The Bands

There is something about the adhesive bond between two sisters that makes every moment of life more enjoyable. It's the constant sense of love, no matter where you are, what you've done, and who you are inside. A true sister is always there for you, no matter what. This unspoken connection is what fuels us to become something more than average. Something along the lines of extraordinary. This is the story of seven sisters who are related by blood, and seven men who are related by a special bond known as brotherly love.

Two solitary figures darted off into the night, leaving behind their pain and sorrow at their windowsill.

They stole off together, leaving behind no traces of their secret rendevous.

Yet the evidence of a close observer, an old lady by the name of Tsunade, to whom this scene replayed every night, remained. One of the lovers would arrive at a secret courtyard garden that Tsunade's balcony overlooked, and a few short minutes later, the remaining lover would arrive.

Then they would merge together as one and disappear in a misty veil of sand. It was unknown who this mysterious woman was, but to Tsunade, it was quite obvious who the male partner was... Gaara of the Desert...

Meanwhile, a new family had moved into town. The Seven, also known as the Hamikichi household had moved into Apartments #2 and #3, adjacent to that of the seven members of Bleeding Out, who lived in Apartments #4 and #5.

Coincidentally, both families formed a band, equal in skill, quality, and in members. During their process of moving from the Village Hidden in the Mist, they left several things behind, such as their childhood memories, their parents' remains, and their comfort.

They craved something new, a break from the same mundane routine...

Wrathe was the oldest at 27, then Luste, who was 25. Next was Envii at the young age of 21, and Greede, who was 19. Gluttonie was 17, Slothe was 16, and Pride was 14. This was a family, consisting of the Seven Deadly Sins. They worked together, however, in perect harmony, never stirring the wind, for they moved with fluid, flawless grace.

Everywhere they went, they went together, except to the bar, in which case the three oldest would leave after the four youngest were in bed, and though they would not neccessarily sneak out, their sisters didn't know they were missing.

It was such a night when Wrathe met her lover.

They had heard of a rising band that rivaled their own, and were dying to her them. While they waited, they had a few drinks. Wrathe's idea of a few was chugging her bottle of homemade whiskey in ten seconds flat.

Everyone cheered.

They didn't know that she was drinking not for the pleasure, but for the empty void that was left in her chest where a piece of her had been ripped out. One, however, noticed the familiar gesture, for he, too, was hollow inside.

As he climbed up on to the stage, two of the three sisters eyes fell upon him. Gaara Sabaku, the lead singer of Bleeding Out.

Immediately, Wrathe felt a passionate burning in her chest, insistent and unmistaken- It was love, and she knew this feeling very well.

But right next to her, her sister was sizing the man up, idly daydreaming about her in his arms- an empty infatuation took place in her head, and nothing in her heart.

Wrathe, of course, did not know her sister's feelings, and thought that she was the only one captivated by this man's presence.

Gaara said monotonously, "'Pain'... for those of you who understand the lyrics, we salute you. This is our haven..."

Then sang, as if the monotony was never there, with such passion that made the hairs on the back of Wrathe's neck stand up.

(DISCLAIMER: I did not write Pain by Three Days Grace, nor do I own the wonderful song...)

Gaara sang the lyrics perfectly, on key and with wonderous dedication. Wrathe was transfixed. The look on his face as he sang was the same as hers when she performed. They were two of a kind- rare in breed, yet commonly found all over the world. They were perfect for each other.

The men descended the stage, and women flocked towards them. Wrathe, to get her mind off of the myriad of girls crushed against him, went to the bar, where her lover, coincidentally, was headed.

She met his piercing blue eyes as she wandered through the crowd, idly making her way to the bar. Onyx met aqua as his eyes bored into her soul, drilling holes in her very core. There was so much loneliness in that look he gave her- it took all of her willpower not to break down...

He was, after all, a kindred spirit, and deserved happiness no matter what the cost. She could only hope and aspire to be the one who brought him that joy.

As she arrived at the bar, a hard, lean figure bumped into her. Without turning around, she knew it was Gaara of the Desert.

She whipped around, coming face to face with the beautiful man. He stared into her eyes, completely transfixed. They stood there for a few minutes, just staring into each other's eyes, until a cough of "Ahem," broke their contact.

It was Envii, who was seething green with jealousy.

"It's time to go, Luste is wasted, and you can barely stand."

"'Kay," Wrathe replied softly, snapping out of her reverie in which she was daydreaming about Gaara.

"Let's go..."

Three days later, it was time for the contest, the battle of the bands.

Bleeding Out was going first, then the ANBUs, then Seven, and lastly the Kunoichis. Bleeding Out started us off. They were to perform two songs apiece, that is, if they were called back on stage for an encore. Otherwise, it was just one song.

There were, however, set deadlines for the contest to be over- Midnight, and any band that had not performed was disqualified. Therefore, only two bands were allowed to be called onstage for an encore, meaning that the crowd had to choose wisely which two they wished to hear again.

(...I no owney Riot by Three Days Grace...)

Gaara jumped onto an amp, and yelled, "We're the Shinobis, rogue ninjas, lone fighters, mercinaries, bound together by fate, and we fight for your honor! NOW SCREAM!"

The electric guitar cut in, drowning out the rest of the words echoing off into the stadium. Shikamaru Nara held his own as he strummed the guitar furiously, his eyes wandering up to the ceiling. He imagined he was cloud watching with his mother when he was younger. This thought comforted him.

Shino attacked the drum set ferociously, lightening bugs swarming his tattoos, causing them to glow abnormally.

Kiba joined in with the bass that completed the ensemble.

Then Gaara began to sing:

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

So ripped off so stepped on

You're not the only one

Refusing to back down

You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot,

A riot, Sang the two background singers, Naruto and Sai, copying Gaara's words a millisecond behind him, causing the echo effect.

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot,

A riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy

So dirty so fucked up

If you feel so walked on

So painful so pissed off

You're not the only one

Refusing to go down

You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot,

A riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot,

A riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

Just get up

Let's start a riot,

A riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot,

A riot

Let's start a riot

Gaara paused to catch his breath. Then the remaining members began to play along without him.

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

So ripped off so stepped on

You're not the only one

Refusing to back down

You're not the only one

So get up...

Gaara sang in a demented, tortured voice:

Let's start a riot,

A riot

Let's start a riot

Gaara screamed as if in frustration, then sang,

Let's start a riot,

A riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy

So dirty so fucked up

If you feel so walked on

So painful so pissed off

You're not the only one

Refusing to go down

You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot...

The crowd cheered loudly, yelling, stomping and clapping.

"ENCORE!" The crowd yelled.

"Alright, fine..." Gaara said enthusiastically, obviously cheered up by the sweet sound of music coarsing through his veins.

"Breath... to my one and only... You know who you are! LET'S GO!" The guitar screamed the lyrics for Gaara, but he sang along softly, his amazingly sweet voice not covered up by the pounding instrumentals.

"I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like

Is it over yet, in my head?

I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind

Is it over yet? I can't win

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left

I know that I can find the fire in your eyes

I'm going all the way, get away, please

You take the breath right out of me

You left a hole where my heart should be

You got to fight just to make it through

'cause I will be the death of you.

This will be all over soon

Pour salt into the open wound

Is it over yet? Let me in

So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left

I know that I can find the fire in your eyes

I'm going all the way, get away, please

You take the breath right out of me

You left a hole where my heart should be

You got to fight just to make it through

'cause I will be the death of you

I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating!" Gaara screamed into the microphone.

"You take the breath right out of me

You left a hole where my heart should be

You got to fight just to make it through 'cause I will be the death of you..."

The crowd went wild, and reached for them. Naruto went crowd surfing, yelling, "We're Bleeding Out, BELIEVE IT!"

The ANBU climbed onto the stage as the crowd cheered.

I've been changin' but you'll never see me now

(I've been changin' but you'll never see me now)

Now I'm blaming you for everything...

No more holding it in

How many years can I pretend

Nothing never goes the way it should

No more sitting in this place

Hoping you might see it my way

Cause I don't think you ever understood

That what I'm looking for are the answers

To why these questions never go away I'm so far away...

ANBU went out with a bang, but they were not called back on stage for an encore.

Next up was Seven. As they climbed on stage, their costume caused a shock. Where the ANBU had wore masks and cloaks, Seven wore unique clothing. The lead singer, Wrathe, wore a navy blue corsette, with a green belt that fit around her curves, a pair of grey shorts, with hot pink suspenders, a dull pink belt with star studs, and a thick, black, studded belt that shone red and purple, reflecting the glow from the stagelights. She wore knee-high hot pink converse, with lime green shoelaces.

Her hair was pulled back into two pigtails (Like Tsunade's,) and was a dark blue, with pink highlights and the pigtails were coloured pink as well. She placed one foot atop the amp, in a "Captain Morgan" pose and said:

"SEVEN DEADLY SINS: WRATHE, LUSTE, ENVII, GREED, GLUTTONIE, SLOTHE, AND PRIDE...LET'S ROCK!"

I tried to kill the pain but only brought more

so much more

I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

am I too lost to be saved am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet return to me salvation

do you remember me lost for so long

will you be on the other side or will you forget me

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

am I too lost to be saved am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet return to me salvation

I want to die!

my God my tourniquet return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave

my soul cries for deliverance

will I be denied Christ tourniquet my suicide...

The crowd raged. "ENCORE!" They chanted in unison. Wrathe picked up the mic and sighed. "You guys want some more sinful delights?" "YEAH!" "Alright, this one's for all the psychos out there. We may have lost ourselves, but we've found it all!"

It's true, we're all a little insane.

But it's so clear, Now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds,

Taking over all the time.

Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.

Dry your eyes and testify.

You know you live to break me.

Don't deny. Sweet sacrifice.

One day I'm gonna forget your name,

And one sweet day,

you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,

Taking over all the time.

Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.

Dry your eyes and testify.

And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?

I'm your sacrifice.

(I dream in darkness I sleep to die,

Erase the silence, Erase my life,

Our burning ashes Blacken the day,

A world of nothingness Blow me away.)

Do you wonder why you hate?

Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing.

Dry your eyes and testify.

You know you live to break me.

Don't deny. Sweet sacrifice...

The crowd literally went crazy. Mosh pits had formed and were getting so bloody that the security guards had to break them up.

Suddenly Pride ran forward, her short black bob bouncing and yelled, "WEEEEEE!"

Next thing Wrathe knew, her little sister was flying through the air, and landed on some blonde guy in the crowd. But everyone surrounding her picked her up and whisked her away on top of the crowd. She was crowd surfing, and by the look on her blissed out face, she was loving it.

Wrathe sighed, and muttered something under her breath. Watching Pride to make sure she didnt get dropped again, she walked off stage. She was not focused on where she was walking, and accidentally bumped into a slightly muscular guy. She couldn't see him because it was so dark, but she knew who it was.

She went to mutter an apology, only to have the breath knocked out of her when a pair of soft, longing lips met hers. Her mouth had a mind of its own, and started kissing the stranger back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't have time to respond rationally before someone said,

"Wrathe?"

She pulled away, and looked at Envii, who was watching the whole scene.

"Yeah?"

"Who the hell was that?"

Wrathe whipped around, only to see that Gaara was gone.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT GUY YOU WERE KISSING!"

"What?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"

"I wasn't planning on it, seeing as you would win..." Envii just stalked off, seething.

Though she didnt see the person, she saw her sister, and she saw a shadowy figure with silky locks of hair, and she was pretty sure she knew who it was, which made her even more envious.

A few hours later, around 11:30, they announced the winner. The host got up on the stage, and pulled out a little envelope. "Ladies and gentlemen, prepare your hands for a hardcore applause, because the winner is..." He opened the card.

And frowned.

"What? A tie?"

He pulled the microphone away from his face and looked backstage, talking to someone.

"What does this mean?" He whispered. Another man stepped out on stage.

"Attention," he said loudly to shush all of the confused whispering. "There has been a tie between Bleeding Out and Seven Deadly Sins. This means that the two bands will have to share the sponsorship from our record studio. They will sign a contract and receive their own record label and will work on their albums seperately, but they will have to share an estate in the country. The house, however, will not be ready for another eleven months, but in the mean time, we are willing to pay their rent at their current homes, as long as they sign this contract."

The crowd cheered wildly. And so did the two bands that won. The Anbu and the Kunoichis stomped out of the back door, grumbling to themselves. And the two bands came upon the stage and got their prizes, two HUGE trophies with a man on one and a girl on the other, both standing on an amp, with a microphone in their hands.

"Oooh, shiiiiny!" Pride said with stars in her eyes. "Oooooooh..." The rest chimed in. And with that, they signed their contracts, signed autographs, took pictures, and then left.

That night, Wrathe was desperately trying to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw his piercing blue ones. Suddenly she felt a cool breeze through the window, which had previously been shut. A slight shift of weight on the bed made her assume that Pride had another nightmare.

But then, she felt a soft caress on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open in shock, only to become even more amazed. Gaara of the Desert was in her bed.

"What?" She demanded crossly. "You gonna steal another kiss?"

He chuckled softly, then nuzzled into her neck. "I couldn't sleep..." He whispered into her skin, his warm breath tickling the small, soft hairs that covered her neck.

Wrathe sighed, wrapped her arms around the man laying next to her, and began to softly sing. She had done this for all of her younger sisters after their parents had died. She sang a song she had recently written in her spare time. It went like this:

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart

And I watched as he tried to reassemble it

And my mama swore

That she would never let herself forget

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love

If it does not exist

But, darling, you are the only exception

But you are the only exception

But you are the only exception

But you are the only exception

Well, maybe I know somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone

Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance

And up until now,

I had sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well, you are the only exception

Well, you are the only exception

Well, you are the only exception

Well, you are the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream,

oh

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing...

When she looked down, Gaara was sound asleep. She giggled, then pulled the blanket up over him and fell asleep snuggled against him. She woke up in the morning in an empty bed, with a note laying next to her.

"You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't wanna say goodbye. But don't worry, love. I'll be back for another stolen kiss... -Gaara"

And, true to his word, he was back that night. She could hardly sleep, and therefore tossed and turned restlessly, until she felt a light breeze, and felt another person crawl into bed with her. She smiled, and whispered, "Hello, Secret Lover..."

Gaara responded with a passionate kiss on her full, yearning lips.

The kiss seemed to last forever to both lovers. But 'forever' was okay with them, as long as they had each other. She sang him a few lullabies until he fell asleep, then she wrapped them both in a coccoon of silken sheets and did the same.

She woke up, yet again, to an empty room, the blankets neatly tucked around her.

A note was sitting on her bedside table next to her alarm clock.

"Grandfather Tree, Midnight. -Your Secret Lover"

She dressed in lacy black lingerie, with a white button-up shirt, coupled with a dark blue schoolgirl skirt. She wore a pair of dark gray flats with tiny pink bows on them. She glanced in her full-length mirror and grinned wickedly.

"Midnight..." She mused, glancing at her clock. Ten more minutes.

She shook out her wet hair, damp from the shower she had taken only minutes before, and flipped it around, shaking her head like a rockstar's groupie. She laughed quietly so as not to wake her younger sisters.

Luste and Envii were at the bar, probably drinking their faces off, doing jell-o shots off of some hot guy's six-pack. Usually, she would've tagged along to play beer-pong, which she always won at- but she had more important things in mind.

Like meeting her secret lover.

Wrathe Hamikichi pulled her now dry hair into a messy bun, put on a pink headband, and slid out of her window.

She had locked her door just in case Envii decided to check in on her. She had also fixed up her blankets to look like someone was sleeping in the bed, in case Luste, who was an expert at picking locks, decided to sneak into her room to steal some stuff. She hit the ground from the thirty foot window with a soft thud, She then took off into the night to meet her secret lover.

She snuck back to the apartment's courtyard and adjusted her clothes, wiped away her make-up, and silently scaled the tree outside of her window like a spidermonkey. She held on to the tree limb with one hand and attempted to open her window with the other to no avail. Her window was locked.

"Shit," she swore under her breath and jumped down from the tree. She entered the back of the building and tiptoed into her apartment. The door was unlocked. But the lights were off. Hmm... Deciding that this strange phenomenon was worth investigating, Wrathe went into her apartment and looked around.

On the two couches were sillhouettes of moving figures.

"What the-"

Suddenly the light came on and blinded her for a second. She was tackled by a slew of girls and pinned to the rough carpet. The light was being shined in her eyes as she struggled to get free from her sisters' grips. She had taught them well, in the art of wrestling and fighting. She was proud, yet highly annoyed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Wrathe demanded.

"Where did you go? Who did you see? What did you do?" Envii interrogated the poor, defenseless, tied up Wrathe. 'Calm down, Wrathe, calm down. Deep breaths.' She reminded herself.

"You were with the enemy, weren't you?" Envii said cruelly.

"That Gaara guy is bad news, Wrathe..." Luste said in a soft voice.

They ripped the duct tape off of her mouth and allowed her to speak.

"I was just visiting an old friend. Ya know, taking care of business."

"What kinda business do you have to take care of? Hmm?" Envii questioned. Now Wrathe was getting pissed, and was so angry that steam was coming off of her. She suddenly broke loose of the duct tape in a burst of strength and pinned Envii against the wall.

"Remember Kabuto? I was taking care of that business. Any more questions? No? Okay then, I'm going to bed. Thank you, for this lovely intervention..." And with that, Wrathe Hamikichi released her little sister and stalked off to her room.

Every one looked around, ashamed that they had caused Wrathe to explode after two years of keeping everything in. Pride fell to her knees, clutching her chest. Anxiety attack.

They quickly got her to lay down and take deep breaths.

Wrathe later came in and apologized for blowing up. Pride just smiled weakly and nodded. Wrathe went to sleep that night, and had horrible nightmares about Pride and her past. And Kabuto. And about death.

She woke up flailing her arms around, punching and kicking, but making no sound. Somebody caught her fist and held her down.

She went to scream, but a pair of soft, familiar lips met hers in a comforting gesture.

She blinked back the tears and said, "Gaara?"

"Shh, I'm here, Wrathe. Calm down." Wrathe whimpered slightly but was silenced by Gaara's solace. After she had calmed down and was lucid, Gaara asked her, in a concerned tone, "Why did you lie? And who is Kabuto?"

Wrathe began to pull away, her face heated with anger, but her lover would have none of it. It was three o'clock in the morning, and he dared to ask her personal questions regarding her little sister? Who the hell did he think he was?

He's Gaara, my boyfriend, my lover, my partner. And he has every right to know, The sane and calmed down side of Wrathe said, to counteract any effect the furious side of Wrathe had over her. It was like a battle in her head between the good side, the bad side, and the neutral.

The good being Wrathe's motherly, nurturing side, the bad being her evil, vindictive side, and the neutral, being a combination of both, utterly confused and indecisive.

Usually, around people who didn't know her, she would give in the the darkness. But only around those she cared for did she show her other side.

Gaara saw the anger flash in her eyes, and smiled softly, knowing what she was going through- a battle of emotions. A terrible conflict of thoughts and actions.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I just wanted to know what upset you so greatly. And why you lied to your sisters."

Wrathe sighed heavily and murmured with a kind, understanding smile, "I'd do anything, be anything, for you. That's why I lied. I hate having to pretend, but you know, with the record deal and the contracts, the paparazzi will be all over us. And you know how big Envii and Luste's mouths are..."

Gaara grinned and said quietly, but urgently, "Who is this Kabuto?"

A grim smile came upon her beautiful, elfen features, and she said, "My ex-fiance."

"Tell me. Please." He wasn't rushing her, just letting her know that he wanted to know everything about her that molded her into the person she was that day.

"I don't like re-living those memories, but I can't avoid it forever. And I know that. So... Here goes nothing." She chuckled dryly.

"Three years ago I was practicing singing while I was drunk, and fell off stage at a bar and on to a table. A guy helped me up, cleaned off the broken glass, and bandaged up my arm. his name was Kabuto."

"We hit it off really well, and he told me he was an intern at the local hospital. He came back night after night. And we started dating. About a year later, we were engaged, but I wanted to save our special moment for the honeymoon. He didn't want to wait. As the days went by, I noticed his true colours coming out. He was mean, rude, and bossy to the girls. And he acted like he owned us. He started hitting my sisters while I was at work. And then, one day, he- he..." She began to sob bitterly.

"He what?" Gaara asked, getting angry at the thought of someone hurting her.

"What did he do to you?"

"No, Gaara, not me. Pride."

Gaara's teal eyes widened as the revelation shook him to the core.

"He raped her!" She buried her face into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wh-what did you do? Did you call the cops?" He asked, still angry- not at her but at this man named Kabuto.

"No." She cried.

"Where is he?" Gaara was already thinking of ways to kill him.

"He's dead." She whispered as if she was in shock.

"What?"

"I came home," She said in a quiet voice, "Everyone was gone but Pride and him. He was telling her that he really didn't work at the hospital. He was on the run. He had killed a thirteen year old girl. He said he was gonna kill her too. And I sat there and watched as he-" Her voice broke.

"I don't know why. But I thought I was dreaming. And then before I knew it, I was pounding his face in, and then, he was dead- His blood all over me. And then they came home..."

"Does anybody else know?"

"No... Just us."

"Let's keep it that way."

She cried herself to sleep that night as she had for the past two years, but this time she was not alone.

**Please, I'm begging you, tell me what you think!**


	2. Luste

**A/N: So the only Reviewer we have right now is asking us to update this story. We publisehed it a long time ago, but now were UPDATING! If you didn't know by now its tina (Again ) and i just updated Winter Break. bBUT PLEASE REVIEW! This chapters Luste. I would let Riss write it, For luste portrays her, But shes not interessted. OH! And TBR would like to say... We No OWNEY THA SONGS IN THIS CHAPTERS Plus all the characters except H. Girls arent ours... THANKS FOR READING -AWK AWK-... Written listening to Down with The Sickness... I'm gonna incorporate another OC into this, Trust meh, This isnt my character, this is Erinrocks122's.. i think she changed her name though D:**

**Follow the 3 r's Read, Review, Rate. (Tell us 1-5 stars for rating -How much you liked it!)**

**ENJOY!**

It had been 3 days since Wrathe's little blow up.

Envii was depressed, because She had called dibs on Gaara, but she was somewhat okay,. after she had taken up a friendship with Shikamaru Nara, the spiky haired Bassist from from Bleeding Out.

The tired and worn out Luste was about to fall asleep. After she came home, she rid herself of the uncomfortable business suit.

Luste sighed as she pulled on a skin tight fishnet tank, and a red spaghetti strap that had little maroon hearts on it over the tank. She pulled the tight jeans on then grabbed her black sparkly flats, car and house keys, a hairpin, and her leather jacket.

"Envii? Lets go!" She whispered to the 21 year old's door, "One sec! Almost done!" Luste pushed the door silently open, and peered into the room. Envii had pulled her Shoulder length green hair up, and let her bangs fall down in her face. She was wearing a black school girl type skirt, a black netted tank like Luste's, except she had a leaf green spaghetti strap with dark green stars. She had put on makeup, and was slipping on black and green converse, with a black studded belt slung over her shoulder. Luste grabbed the younger woman's leather jacket, and her keys and pulled Envii downstairs. The dynamic duo were going to a bar, and didn't want their younger sisters to know, so they had to sneak. Wrathe was probably with Gaara.

"Wait! Let go, Luste! My wrist is screaming at me!" Envii whined once they were out of the building.

"Fine." Luste let go and Climbed into her bright red Porsche.

5 minutes later they arrived at the bar. It was a moderately sized place. nice and cozy, called 'the Leaf.'

They knew the Bartender and owner, Atsushi, they were, after all, regular customers and one of his best entertainers.

"Well, There's Shikamaru! I'm gonna go have a drinking contest!" Envii strolled to the crowded bar and push a guy out of the seat next to her friend. Luste sighed and place a delicate but manicured hand on her forehead. 'That girl never knows when to not get drunk...although she has a high tolerance to alcohol.'

"You're Luste, right?"

"If you want me to be."

"Hmm... I now that you are. You live right next door to me."

"I do?"

"Yeah, Its me, Kiba? From Bleeding out? Your rival band?"

"Oh, Yeah!" She waved and started to walk away.

"Yeah, Hey, I wanted to ask you something." He slapped his hand down on the wall by her head, and she jumped back against the wall.

"Okay?"

"Do you wanna go out sometime?"

"I dont know... I need to check my calender." She slipped under his arm.

"Well?"

"Hmm, I don't think so..." Luste was used to having boys beg over her, and she wasn't going to go on a date with Kiba until he begged her.

"Uh... But i want to!"

He was playing into her hands. Kiba had been begging Luste to date him for the past 5 minutes.

"Oh. I reconize you. Your in that one band." Envii walked up and draped an arm around Luste.

"Yeah your in Seven.."

"Uh, Yeah." She said bluntly. "Oh, look! Theres Erin-Chan!" Envii ran off to tackle-glomp her best friend of 2 years.

"Wanna Drink?" Kiba asked, motioning to the bar.

"Already got some." She held up a bottle of peach vodka.

"Cool. Now i feel like a loser."

"Maybe cause you are one...?"

"Awwhh..You're mean!"

"I know.. But you like it."

"Yeah, i kinda do."

"Hmmm.. Everyone seems to." She winked at him and started to leave.

"So... can i borrow your number? I lost mine!"

"HE-HEHMM. If i could interupt your creepy falling in love moment, We are being called to a certain stage to sing certain songs."

"WHA? Were NOT falling in love!" She stumbled past Envii and caught herself.

"Well you may not be falling in love , but your falling."

"GAH! DON'T TRY TO TRICK ME WITH YOUR FANCY SPELLING!"

"Uhh, I wasn't spelling. But okay?"

"Rawr. Can i BITE YOU?" She screamed into the microphone that was placed infront of her. The Bar bursted with laughter.

"Uhmm, Just Kidding. In case you haven't noticed, I'm Envii. This iis my Sister- My VERY flirty-Cough-cough DRUNK-cough-Cough Sister Luste."

"SEVEN RULEZZ!"

"Shaddup Tobi."

"Will Do, Cappitan." Then mans voice was slurred.

"GOD DAMMIT! I BROKE A NAIL!"

"Luste.. i need you to sober up and play..."She whispered the song name into her sister's ear.

"Will Do Enn."

"FUCK! I TOLD YOU! MY NAME IS ENVII. E-N-V-I-I. Not ENN Not Vii IT IS ENVII. No MATTER WHAT PET NAME YOU HAVE FOR ME. I WILL KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME YOU CALL ME THAT!"

"Uh OH. Someone gets Touchy..."

"Yeah and someone gets retarded. Now play the GD song!"

"Rawr!"

For this a certain someone with red hair was kicked in the face.

"Bitch, Your evil..."

"Nah Durr..."

"With All do respect are you gonna play or not?" Some chick in the crowd yelled out.

"OI! UP YOURS-" Luste started to yelled, but was cut off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. I JUST BROKE UP WITH MY BOYFRIEND SO FUCK YOU.."

"Gladly. NOW, BITCH PLAY!" Envii Shot Luste a look.

"I'm in the business of misery,  
i'm second from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth," Envii sang, strumming the guitar she held in her hands. The crowd erupted and she smiled.

"I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile." Luste picked up right where Envii left off.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good." They sang together, in perfect harmony, Luste's high Soprano tone complimenting Envii's Alto-ish voice.

"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they want.  
It's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!" Envii was singing into the microphone, her face toward the clouds, while Luste was gazing over the crowd, picking out familiar faces.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving." Luste was cut off by Envii's guitar solo, and smiled, letting the music flow.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good." Envii finished the song and beamed at the crowd, who were screaming,"ENCORE!"

"Now A few words from Envii H."

"Oi, Motherfuckers! Shut the hell up!" The green haired girl yelled, causing everyone to shut up and stare at her. "Today is my friend Erin's birthday... She is now 22, and i'd like her to join me to sing her a song she wrote... Luste, your Acoustic, please?" Luste handed her sister the acoustic." Well, Here goes nothing.. Happy Birthday, Erin-San!"

**"My Immortal"**

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]_

"WHOOO HOOOO!" The crowd screamed.

"Now together We'll sing another song... This time, LUSTE IS GONNA SING IT."

"I am restless, and I keep trembling  
Everyone watch me as I descend  
Into a feeling that's overwhelming me  
I finally stopped, stopped making sense

I can't stop talking to myself, I'm a desperate cry for help

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where were heading to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you

Your mouth keeps moving  
But I've lost focus now  
Clock keeps ticking, times running out  
Where were heading there's no heading back  
Tripping, ugly, I'm losing ground

http:/www./run_don_t_walk-lyrics-hey_

I can't stop talking to myself, I'm a desperate cry for help

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where were heading to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you

For the record, when I'm with you  
Things are looking better  
For once everything is brighter  
Than the darkness before you

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where were heading to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you"

"Wellp, Gotta go home!"

Envii said somewhat 3 hours later.

"Hey, Guys, Do you mind if we catch a ride with you, Sushi took our keys and Wrathe's not answering her cell."

"Sure, why not?" Kiba said excitedly, while Shikamaru just grumbled and opened the door to their car for Envii. She nodded her thanks and slid in, the spiky haired man following her.

Luste sat in the front of the car, and tapped her knees awkwardly. "Do you have any music?" She asked, after 2 minutes of the silence. Kiba nodded and pushed the power button to his cd player. Fall Out Boy's 'From under the cork tree' cd started play, and she starte dhumming to "Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued." And soon enough she was sing in perfect pitch with Patrick Stump's voice.

"Well, thanks for the ride! We'll see you later!" Envii called, walking over.

"Wait, Luste, can I talk to you?"

"Sure!"

"Listen, I wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime?"

"I don't know. Uhmm... I think I have something to do all week."

"We can do it next week then."

_Shit.. I don't really wanna date this guy..Do I?_

"Uhmmm.. Sure! Next week is fine!"

"Okay.. Friday at 7?"

"8, and were good!"

Kiba leaned over to peck her cheek and she jerked away. He stepped back, dejection in his eyes.

"Kiba! Wait!"

"It's okay, I get it Luste. You lead me on, making me think you like me, but really.. it just your stupid bitchiness. You don't have to date me."

He stormed off, leaving a teary-eyed Luste infront of her Apartment.

"Great."

Luste went to her room, and collapsed on her bed, shoving her face into her pillow, she made sure not to scream to loudly, because Pride was passed out in the next room.

* * *

Luste sat up and Yawned, then glanced over at her clock.

"SHIT!" It was already 7:10 in the morning, and she had until 7:50 to get to her work, sign in, and bring a steaming cup of joe to her boss, or she would get fired. Tsunade had warned Luste. It was the 3rd time that week she would be late.

She practically ripped off the clothes from last night and hoped into the shower for 5 minutes. then she blow-dried it and pulled it into a bun, and scrambled to her bedroom, glancing at the clock before putting on a business suit.

The clock said it was 10:30, and Luste hopped into her car and sped to the nearest starbucks and got two cups of coffee and a donut, then hopped back to her car and drove to her work. it was now 7:41. Luste switched off her car and grabbed her purse, keys phone and the coffe, and ran to the elevator, then rode it to the top floor, and then arrived int the nick of time.

She grinned before readjusting her luggage and walking to her office, and setting the coffee down onto her bosses desk, she began filing the paperwork and reading important papers.

~~Later~~

Luste was currently reading over papers and filing them, when her boss beckoned her to the office.

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama?"

"Luste, this is Aiko Koichi, from Kirigakure and she'd like to speak to you about you're band Seven."

"Yes.. The band my sister and I form when we moved here."

"Yes, Well. I am from the Kiri counsel of preforming arts and we would like you to come to Kiri to preform there, and if you are chosen from the 4 bands we have offered this to, you will be given a recording deal."

"Yes, i think my sister would like that."

After that, Aiko left and the day returned to normal.

Luste went home at 10:00 and had a smile on her face.

"Hey Guys! I have news! Come here!"

"Uh, Okay?"

"Pack your bags!" Luste yelled, then stopeed. In the next apartment, there was yelling.

"WE'RE GOING TO KIRI!" Kiba was yelling.

She raced to their door.

"WHAT? We're going to KIRI!"

"So are we! They said if we win we get a-"

"Recording Deal. Great.. Just who I want to compete with."

**Sorry guys, Not as long as the first, but my Bani-Chan (who wrote ch.1) stopped writing COMPLETELY!**

**So its only me, XxMistress-Of-PuppetsxX, who was formerly DeidarasAllMineK3...**

**Well, Next time: Envii**

**But for now, Review! Oh, and Erin, is XxMoon-SamaxX's character.. shes a good freind of mine..**

**RR&E!**


	3. Envii

**Hey guyss! This is Envii's chapter, and when I realized that this needed to be updated. So, as always, tell me what you think! ~TBR**

She sat at a random seat in the unfamiliar bar.

"So, you just visiting?" The Barkeep asked.

"Yeah.. I'm in a band.."

"Oh yeah? Wanna play something for me?" He asked.

"Eh.." Envii scratched the back of her head.

"Come on!" He persisted.

Finally, she gave in and took the mic from the boy on stage.

She set the Acoustic guitar on her kneee and placed the microphone in the stand, then lowered it down.

"For years, I have wished to be someone else, to be accepted. Haven't we all? This is 'Be Like that' Enjoy."

She strummed the guitar and started her song.

"He spends his nights in California

Watching the stars on the big screen.  
Then he lies awake and wonders  
Why can't that be me?  
Cause in his life he's filled with all these good intentions.  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention right now.  
But just before he says goodnight,  
He looks up with a little smile at me and he says

If I could be like that  
I'd give anything  
Just to live one day  
In those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?

Now and dreams we run.

She spends her days up in the north park,  
watching the people as they pass.  
And all she wants is just a little piece of this dream, is that too much to ask?  
With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a quiet little street.  
All she wants is just that something to hold onto, that's all she needs.

Yeah!

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?

I'm falling into this, in dreams we run away.

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?

Falling in.  
I feel I am falling in to this again."

As she finished, the crowd erupted.

"ENCORE! ENCORE!"

She looked around, then sighed again. "Fine, fine. Have you ever had that feeling when you just wanna run away- you don't know anyone, this place is unfamiliar? You latch onto the first person you see and thenyour off onto a night of loneliness? Well, I'm with you."

She began with playing the piano softly.

"

I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah-he-ya, yeah-he-yeah, yeah-he-yeah, yeah-he-yeah, yeah!

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..."

She stood up, bowed and left the stage.

"Hey, you come around here often?"

She smiled at his familiar voice.

"No, actually.. I'm here for a record label."

He laughed.

"So, Envii.. wanna drink?"

She frowned. The last time she heard those was with.. No. She wouldn't remember his name. She wouldn't think it.

"So..?"

"No, Shika.. I'm fine." She said, quietly. "Thanks, though."

Shikamaru looked at the girl suspiciously. She never refused a drink.

"I need to go.." She told him, thenwalked out of the bar.

"Ah.. Kirigakure. What memories you bring back."

She walked around the city, looking at all the places she used to go. Unconsciously, she walked up to that little yellow cabin, and started to put her hand on the door.

She realized what she was doing, thankfully, and turned around and ran.

"No." She told herself.

"Envii?" She heard his voice call after her.

"No.." She turned around- and there he was. Like he was seeing an old friend, he wrapped her in a big bear hug.

"Envii!"

"Please.. Let go." She said, tears threatening to spill.

He put her down. "Ah.. Sorry.."

She just stared at him, then turned around and started to walk off.

"Envii! Wait! Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" She called over her shoulder.

"No! Why did you leave me, Envii?"

"Why? Why did I leave you? Hmm, Let's see, Jun- Obedient Child! Ha! You fucking CHEATED! And with my little sister! That's why I left you! Oh, Didn't think I knew, huh? Yeah! I was bringing you a fucking birthday present and you were doing _it_ with Greede! I saw you two!"

"No-"

"Don't you even fucking dare to deny it, you asshole!" She screamed.

"Okay, Yeah! I made a fucking mistake! One little thing! That was the fucking past! Can we just forget about that? That was then and this is now."

"Yeah, but now, I'm not a naive little puppy. I know your tricks, Jun. It wasn't just once! It was several times- and with other women! I can't believe that I was gonna give it up to you! You are a complete jackass, did you know that?" She yelled, then turned around, seeing a familiar head of brown hair.

She did everything she could not to throw herself at him.

"Shikamaru.."

"Oh, Who's this?" Jun asked.

"None of your goddamn business!" Envii snapped, grabbing Shikamaru's hand and pulling him away.

Once they were out of his sight, Envii collapsed to the ground, tears sweeling up in her eyes.

"Who was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"His name is Jun.. He was my boyfriends for five years." Envii sniffed.

"Really?" Shikamaru had known the girl for a few months and all the relationships she had were flings.

"Yes.. It was December 15th, About three years ago.."

* * *

Envii Hamikichi approached the small yellow cabin on the end of the street. She was about to get the key fromatop the door when she noticed that the door was ajar.

"Jun?"

She heard loud moans from his small bedroom.

"What?"

"Oh, God, Jun! Yes! Ahhh~~"

She was enraged. He was cheating?

Envii opened his door slightly- and was revolted at what she saw- Her boyfriend of five years was ontop of a female with familiar silver hair- Greede.

She stifled a gasp of horror and moved from the house. Envii felt sick- so sick that as soon as she exited the house, she vomited her guts up- all over his garden patch. The green haired girl walked on shaky legs back around the city- looking for an excuse not to return home. She walked by bars, shops, clubs- creepy men leered at her as she stepped by, a dead look in her eye. Finally, it was inevitable.. she had togo back to her home. She was in tears by the time she opened her door. It had been two hours. Greede would be home by now.

"Envii! Are you okay?" Greede caught Envii as she toppled in.

"Get your motherfucking hands off of me." Envii demanded, shoving Greede back.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh I think that you fucking know you fucking harlot! You might as well go work a corner you you can at least get some money from all those guys you fuck! That would be productive, now wouldn't it?" The older girl screamed at the younger girl.

"What are you talking about?" Greede feigned innocence.

"YOU WERE FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND WHOM I HADN'T EVEN HAD SEX WITH YET! That's what I'm talking about! HOW COULD YOU, GREEDE? ARE YOU THAT DAMN SELFISH? You know that I loved Jun!"

"Whoa, Whoa! Calm the fuck down, Envii. What's going on?"

"What do you think? That Bitch had to get her paws on Jun too!" Envii was in tears now. She sobbed.

"Greede?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"What the fuck, Greede? You just can't do those types of things and wave them off like their nothing."

"Oh, Shut up, Luste. You do it all the time."

"But not with my sister's boyfriend! Plus, you're only 15! That's basically rape!"

"Except it wasn't."

Envii had retreated to her room.

Luste and Greede continued bickering, and Wrathe followed Envii.

"Envii?"

"What?"

"Well.. I just wanted to tell you not to let this eat you. It was bound to happen and I just need you to make sure taht you're still gonna be the same adhd/retarded 17 year old we all know and make fun of." Wrathe told her younger sister.

"That's really not making me feel any better."

"Ah, well. Just promise me you won't dwell on it."

"I promise. You know, now that I think of it, Jun was a dick face anyways.. Hmm.." She slid off into dreamland and Wrathe kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

"I got over it, but there's been this odd tension between Greede and I.. I suppose it's just that I can't really trust her anymore."

"That's understandable."

The two were in front of the bar now.

"Shall we goeth and becometh wasted-eth, Sir Shikamaru?"

"We shall, Lady Envii."

And, within a few hours, they were.

Slowly they stumbled back to the hotel and slipped into Shikamaru's room, where their lips met in a flurry of kisses.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed herself against him as his lips were on her neck.

He worked her shirt over her head and started working on her bra straps.

**_The rest of this scene has been cut out due to extreme adulterous actions. Please hum quietly to yourself and imagine what happened in your perverted little heads._**

* * *

She awoke to the feeling of the weight on her bed shifting.

"Pride, Go back to your bed.. It was just a nighmare and It wasn't real."

She her a male chuckle.

"I'm not your little sister, Envii."

"Oh, hey Shika.. What bring- hey why am I naked?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"I can't blame you- that was some heavy drinking we did." He motioned her closer.

He whispered in her ear the events of the night before.

She blushed crimson and then picked up her bra and panties, then slipped the back on.

"Hm. Guess I can't wear these." She held up a pair of shredded up white shorts.

"Here." He handed her a large tee shirt and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Shika-kun. I think I gotta go back to my room through the sliding door."

He nodded and opened the balcony door for her. He helped her across that spacethrough the balconys and she disappeared through her door.

He stepped back into his room and flopped back onto his bed. 'Envii..'

* * *

Evnvii closed the door to her room and opened the door to her bathroom, when-

"Ack!" She was tackled to the ground by two people.

"Envii~" Luste started.

"~Who were you with?" Wrathe finished for her sister.

"Some guy."

"Who exactly?"

"I dunno..." She started backing away.

"I think she does, L."

"Me too, Wrathe."

"Shall we commence torture technique number 171?"

"Indeed we shall!"

The two girls grabbed their sister and tied her to a chair, then grabbed the feather duster and proceeded to torture her.

Tickle-torture was the best way to get information from a friend- or a sibling.

"Alright! Fine! I was with Shikamaru, okay?"

"Ooh.. Did you guys do _it?_"

"No! ...Maybe? Alright fine! Yes! Jesus!"

"Awhh! You two are gonna make cute babies!" Wrathe cooed.

"I could say the same for you and a certain Sabaku man."

Wrathe blushed profusely, and ran out of the room.

"And to you about the dog-man."

Luste rolled her eyes and said one last thing before exiting the room.

"Hope you used a condom!"

Envii blinked.

Did they use a condom?

**Sooo? Yeah.. I stayed up ALL night writing this for you! I didn't even sleep! It's 7:19 AM so, meh..**

**Reviewww!**


	4. Greede

**Author's note: Finished! Woot! It's been a little while, ne? Oh well. At least is wasn't three years (Cough..) Anyways, TBRProductions doesn't own any of the characters mentioned in this story except for Seven and Shino's cousin. Nor do we own the songs- just borrowing them, so, without further adieu, READ AND ENJOY, Broes (:**

**-TBRProductions**

* * *

She was a woman of many interests- all for her own gain.

If she couldn't get what she wanted, then nobody else shall- this was her number one rule. Of course, it never needed to be enforecd because she always got what she wanted.

Her name was not Greede for the simple appeal of it.

Yes, it was that word that defined her- it was that word that her sister had screamed at her those three years ago.

'Selfish'-and it had been true. Greede Hamikichi was a selfish woman.

That was apparent at the age of six. No, five. She had never shared anything.

"If I shared, then there wouldn't be as much for me!" Was her argument in all cases.

For years, she took and took, leaving nothing behind except the pain and jealousy of others.

Those were the two things that she wasn't selfish about.

She didn't love for the sake of being loved. No, she loved so that person would be hers. She would have his heart, then she would crush it so that it would belong to another woman.

Much like the accident with Envii.

Yes, she hurt her sister. Yes, she felt no remorse, and yes- she did it all so that her sister would be lonely and broken gland Jun would be hers.

It was so selfish. It didn't end the way that she had planned.. Envii had just bounced right back up- happy and chipped again. Even when Greede and Jun had begun to 'date' afterwards, her older sister showed no signs of the jealous rage.

Then, Kabuto had happened.

It was true that Kabuto and Wrathe had slept together. It as also true that Kabuto taped Pride- yet, there was another truth about Kabuto that had yet to be revealed.

That simple secret was that Greede and Kabuto had slept together on several occasions. Greede had almost convinced Kabuto to leave her older sister for her- then he raped her younger sister.

Pride had been traumatized. That's why Greede never spoke of her silent affair.

But, dear readers- that was in the past.

That was then, and this is now.

I'll tell you the story of how this greedy seductress was tamed into a faithful butterfly.

It was all the doing of one Aburame man.

* * *

It was a dark stormy night as Greede pulled herself out if her shared apartment- Wrathe, Luste, and Envii had already left for the bar. Yes, Greed knew of their escapades- and of the drunken incident with her sister and the Nara boy.  
Hmm. He wasn't that bad looking, and judging by the small amount she knew of it, Envii was drunk, so she wouldn't remember how well he had been in bed.

So, she resolved that she would have to have a taste of him soon.

Greede stood underneath his window, with three rocks in her hand.

"Shikamaru!" She threw that first rock- it hit her target with dead accuracy.

"Huh? Whoa! What are you doing in the rain like that? Get inside!" She scurried into the apartment building, then went to his door. He unlocked it and allowed her in.

"What are you doing troublesome woman?"

"Well, I heard of Envii and your affair and I wanted to see your skills.. if you're good enough to satisfy Envii, then you'll fill me up well enough."

He stared at her in shock as she started pushing him back to where she assumed his room was at.

"Oh, shika-kun~" She cooed, opening his door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, jerking away from her and scrambling backwards.

"Me? Well, I'm just getting what I want."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, honey- but this is not what I want!"

She stared at Jim on shock. "EXCUSE YOU? Did you just deny me- Greede Hamikichi?"

"Oh, was that what you thought I meant? Ha.. oh, silly me!" She looked at him. Was he bipolar?

"Lets put it this way- nothing will ever- AND I MEAN EVER- happen between us, Okay? I happen to be in love right now."

She frowned then turned away. "Oh, Nara.. you don't know what you just passed up."

The silver haired girl left his apartment and left to set up her new plan.

Like she said before- if she cant get what she wants- then nobody will.

As she devised a master plan, she became lost in her thoughts, remembering all the times she had selfishly hurt someone. As she was looking through her blueprints, she closed her eyes for a moment. What time was it...? She found it increasingly difficult to open her eyes, and soon fell asleep on her desk.

In he'd dream, she saw herself, but her hair wasn't the bright metallic-y silver. It was black.  
'Another Memory?' Yet, this Greede was not from her memory.

"Ah. I've been waiting for you to fall asleep. Finally!" This girl was strange.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm you! Duh. Anyways, don't you think that you are being a tad selfish? I mean, Midori likes this guy a lot." She shrugged, casually calling Envii's real name.

Nobody ever called any of the girls by their real name. Greede ignored her.

"You cant ignore me. Unlike everyone else, I wont go away. I can make you do things. I really need you to listen! Making Mori mad wont help. I think you should just leave Nara alone and jump on that Aburame boy." Now that Greede thought about it, Shino was kinda hot.

No, this inner freak wouldn't change her mind.. nobody would.

* * *

It had been a week since the 'hooking up' of Shikamaru and Envii. Envii seemed to fall for her best friend of three months immediately afterwards. Well, it wasn't unexpected. Everyone had known that she had a small crush in the lazy genius.

Greede deemed it her job to make the girl live up to her namesake. She was going to make Envii green with.. er, Envy.

As she stood in front of her neighbor's door, she thought about her plan of action.

She would text Envii telling her to come over then when Envii entered, she would jump on the unexpecting Shikamaru. Yes! It was fool proof.

She knocked on the door softly and waited for it to open. As shikamaru opened it, she stepped in. He was wearing no shirt.

"Hi Greede. Why don't you come in..?" He asked sarcastically.

She grinned. "I lost my phone.. I was wondering if you would let me borrow yours..? By the way, nice abs." Greede didn't wait for him to reply-she just took his phone and pretended to call hers, but she really texted her sister.

'Hey babe.. come into my room at 10:45...' was what she said. But she didn't notice the previous texts.  
Envii was already in the apartment. She was in the bathroom.

As Greede handed the white iPhone back to Shikamaru, she ran her fingers along his wrist. "Have you changed your mind...?"

He glared at her. She sighed, then smiled evilly.

"I suppose we shall see if your mind isn't changed after this."

Envii was leaning against the doorframe of the living room, having received the text.

"Err.. Greede-chan.. I think it would be best if you di-" Came Shino's soft voice from the kitchen doorway.

"I don't think what I do is any of your business." as she spoke, she sent a cold glare to him, but softened it when she saw the hurt expression on his face. It was gone in a second, but definitely there.

"Fine. I suppose I won't be telling you to turn around, then." His tone was cold.

Greede whipped around, hand still gripping Shikamaru's wrist, and saw the sight of Envii wrapped in one of Shikamaru's black vests. The only thing she had on underneath was her matching black panties and bra.

"Well, Imouto-chan... It seems your harlot ways haven't changed." Envii's voice was level.

As Greede was thinking for a witty remark, Shikamaru yanked his arm away and moved over to stand next to Envii.

"Babe-" He started to explain.

"No, It's okay. I now what happened. I know what goes through Greede's pretty little mind." Envii was holding up a hand in a 'stop' way.

Shikamaru smiled, love showing in his eyes. Greede's heart softened.

"I know.. what you're gonna say.. You're gonna call me a fucking whore.. A selfish bitch.. I know. Trust me, Envii.. I know." With that, Greede left.

* * *

That was two days ago.

Greede kept herself in her room, doing god knows what.

Greede stared at her ceiling and thought for the fiftieth time that day, 'Why.. do I do this..?' finally deciding to forget about it, she looked at her calender.

It was her birthday.

Great.

* * *

Envii stood outside her sister's bedroom door, listening to the sound of her sheets rustling around. As she decided to knock on the door, it swung open.

Greede's startled face relaxed after a few seconds.

"Hey. I wanted to tell you that we were gonna have a bonfire at the cabin out in the woods. Luste told me to tell you that we'll be leaving in 30 minutes... Are you up for it? Happy Birthday, by the way." Envii wrapped Greede in a bone crushing hug.

What was with her?

"I thought you would be mad at me..?"

Envii shrugged. "I'm a forgiving person. Plus, You looked really confused when you left, so.." She stepped past Greede and started looking through her sister's closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the proper apparel for the Birthday Girl. Go take a shower. You look like shit." Envii waved her sister towards the bathroom across the hall.

"Gee thanks." Greede called as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

When she came out of the bathroom, she looked surprised to see all of her sisters standing in her room.

"Happy Birthday Greeedddee!"

She smiled- a real smile- and accepted the six different hugs sent her way.

Envii had set out a cute outfit for her to wear- but Greede had never seen these clothes before.. Were they new?

"Uh.. Envii.. Where did these come from?"

"Oh, yeah.. Shika, Wrathe, Gaara, Kiba, Luste and I bought them. It's a birthday present."

"Yeah, and Naru, Tonie, Slothe, and me got you those pretty necklaces, earrings, and bracelets for you. Happy Birthday, Greede-nii-chan." Pride said, hugging her sister.

Greede felt something inside of her shift.

It was odd..

Within twenty minutes, they had reached the outskirts of Konohagakure. Envii, Slothe, Greede and Pride were in Envii's black '67 Camaro, rocking out to Rick Springfeild's 'Kristina.'

"KRISTINA- TAKE ME AWAY! TAKE ME AWAY WITH YOU!"

**(Lawl.. My name is Christina.. I had to.. I just had to.)**

"Hold up!" Greede paused the music, then looked at her sisters. "The exit to the lake was back there."

"Yeah. We're going to the Bleeding Out cabin. We have to take the next exit."

"Ugh. That's wasting time." Greede complained, hitting her head on the dashboard.

"Oh well. It's not anything you can do. Plus, we've got a surprise for you when we get there, so stop bitchin'." Her older sister reprimanded.

Greede sighed, then turned the music up. The song had changed to one of Bleeding Out's songs- Cold Hard BItch.

"Why do you have a Bleeding Out CD?"

"Shika gave it to me. I like listening to other people's music."

The rest of the drive was spent listening to the deep voice known as Gaara Sabaku.

Greede slipped away into her thoughts, meeting the girl known as her inner.

"Do you notice the feeling you get when you try to ignore the things such as other's pain..?"

Greede tried to ignore her,but her annoyingly persistent attempts to gain her attention worked.

"So what if I do..?"

"You're changing. We're changing. It's cool!"

"No it's not. I was fine the way I was before I met you."

"Obviously not!"

As she continued bickering with her inner self, Envii had pulled the car to a stop infront of an unfamiliar cabin.

"Greede..? Hello? Earth to Greede..!" Gluttonie was waving her hand in her sister's face.

Soon, Kiba and Gaara had started a roaring bonfire.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate a wonderous date- Oh Dear Fuckin' Jesus.. I sound like a fucking preist. It's Greede's 20th birthday. Plus, it's the fourth of July, so, bitches and Assholes, Have a damn good night!" Kiba yelled, having down three beers previous to his speech. **(A/N: I know, the Fouth of July is an American holiday, but I really wanted fireworks for this scene. Let's jsut say that America has had this amazing imprint on the Ninja world that they celebrate their holidays...)**

"Happy Birthday, Greede!" came a chorus of voices.

"Thanks, Guys!"

* * *

Shino approached the cabin, his cousin, Rin, walking next to him.

"Will I really get to meet them?" She had repeated the question about thirty times now.

"Yes." was his single-worded reply.

She would squeal, then have hearts in her eyes.

"I really, really, really love Seven. Especially that pretty silver haired one- Greede. She's cool! And she plays the keyboard like you, Shino-kun!"

He grunted in reply, then pulled the dark sunglasses off of his face- now that the sun was going down, he had no need to wear the glasses. He also pulled off his sweater.

That left him in a white t-shirt, ripped jeans, and a light grey sleeveless vest, with a hood over his spiky hair.

His cousin was wearing a light blue shirt that proclaimed her love for the famous band of 7 sisters.

As he opened the door, Rin ran past him into the cabin. He could hear her excited squeals. Then a girl's voice complaining.

When he walked into the living room, he saw the hilarious sight of Sai and Naruto holding his cousin back from basically raping Greede. He almost guffawed, but, since Shino Aburame was a dark and mysterious ass, he couldn't show his delight.

Rin managed to slip out of the two's arms- by telling Sai that there was an ugly pink haired bitch outside, and telling Naruto that she would give him money- then jumped on Greede again, pressing the girl's face against her breasts. "One day.. One day, Greede-sama."

"Uhh... Shika-kun.. I think that a fangirl snuck in.." Envii stage-whispered to her boyfriend.

He sweat-dropped and patted her head.

"No, she's not a random fangirl- Guys- this is Rin, Rin, this is every-"

"I already know them all! That's Gaara, he's with Wrathe. Then there's Kiba. He so wants Luste. Shikamaru and Envii hooked up that one time, and now they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Then Greeeede-sama.. She is AWESOME! Then Kankuro, Gluttonie, Sai, Slothe, Naruto, and Pride." They all grinned when she spoke their names.

"So, Shino-san. Is this your girlfriend?"

"She wishes." Was his simple reply. Greede obviously didn't know about the ither girl's lesbian-ness.

He eyes flashed for a second, then she shook it off, picking up a wrapped box from her pile of presents. She opened it- it was a box. She opened the box and sitting there was a giant grey teddy bear. It was cute- with little fireflies on the bottom of it's feet.

After she had opened all of her presents, Envii handed her one more- a small little box.

"Ooh. What is it? A necklace? Earrings?"

"Just open it." She opened it-

"What the fuck? Car keys?"

Envii then pulled her outside, where Gluttonie, Slothe and Pride were presenting a silver and light blue Volkswagen Bug.

(It fits for her and Shino. Shut up.)

She smiled and hugged her sisters, who pushed her to Shino.

* * *

"Hey."

"Happy birthday."

She smiled, and he held out a hand to her. Greede took it and they walk to a clearing inthe woods. There was a picnic blanket set up, with candle lighting the clearing up.

It was truly a beautiful sight to see.

As they sat, looking at the stars, Shino slipped a small box into her hand.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

As she pulled open the box, she saw a pair of beautiful diamond earrings.

"Shino- these are really pretty.."

"Just like you."

Greede blushed. "But- why aren't you mad at me? I thoug-"

"I know. But, I guess I like you too much to be mad at you. It's like there's a magnet that keeps pulling me back to you, forcing me to love you."

"Love?"

"Yes.. I think I do.. love you.." He leaned closer to her, as she leaned towards him, their lips meeting, just as fireworks went off.

"Wait.. What about that Rin girl?"

"She's my cousin.. My LESBIAN cousin."

Greede chuckled, then hugged Shino. "I'm really sorry that I was acting like a bitch.. It just come naturally, and I can't see a good thing when it slaps me in the face."

He shook his head at the comparison.

"GUYS! I FORGOT! WE HAVE TO GO TO KIRI TOMORROW! GET BACK HE- Oh.. Hiya.. Were you two kissing?" Kankuro asked innocently, as Gluttonie dragged him back to the cabin.

The two just sweat-dropped and shared another kiss before walking back to the Cabin in the woods.

**A/N: Muahaha! I've been writing on this since I posted Envii's and I just finished this.. I know the ending is kinda rushed but I was stumped how to end it.. I think there's gonna be 17 chapters total. Two for each pairing, then three or four other chapters.. Like what happens afterwards. So, yup. Review, please?**

**-TBRProductions**


End file.
